El Gran Bazar
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Los magos, especialmente los ingleses, nunca han tenido el respeto suficiente al resto de los habitantes de la Tierra como para concederle la importancia que tienen determinados lugares. En especial El Gran Bazar, la ciudad mágica más grande del Mediterráneo. Oculta a todo y todos los que no sean bienvenidos. Por suerte Regulus tendrá permiso para ver ese mundo oculto e ignorado


La historia que va a leer en breve pertenece al universo iniciado en Magia Olvidada.

Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no así el resto que son de mi propia creación.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "Criaturas mágicas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Oculto a simple vista, ese era el razonamiento humano cuando se trataba de ocultar los barrios mágicos, las criaturas y los famosos mundiales. Sin embargo, esta costumbre no es llevada a cabo por el resto de criaturas mágicas, la mayoría prefiere ocultarse de la hostilidad imperante en los humanos. Incluso los dragones han abandonado sus nichos naturales en cuevas de minería profunda y altos castillos abandonados para internarse en las altas cimas del mundo y en los profundos bosques vírgenes. Los elfos, fruto de sus ansias de eternidad, fueron condenados a refugiarse en las casas de los magos. Los Caenebraes se fundieron con la oscuridad de las profundidades abisales tras la ascensión de las religiones muggles. Las sirenas siempre habían sido las más independientes de todas las criaturas y supieron esconderse del mundo que evolucionaba a pasos agigantados sin la necesidad de trucos como usaban los magos, algunas se asentaron en lugares inaccesibles, otras se aliaron con la otra criatura que repudiaba las practicas ilusorias de los magos por considerarlas demasiado vulnerables: Los Enanos.

A lo largo y ancho del planeta docenas de tribus de sirenas se habían aliado de forma perpetua y simbiótica con los enanos en una comunión de razas donde ambas se beneficiaban, obteniendo protección a cambio de objetos únicos en una relación de doble sentido. Las sirenas tenían acceso a minerales, plantas y fauna imposible para los enanos pero necesaria para muchas de sus creaciones, además de mantener a raya a seres anfibios que siempre pululaban los alrededores de las construcciones enanas. Y los enanos construían túneles, cavernas y accesos ocultos para que las sirenas pudieran vivir tranquilas, además de fabricar diferentes útiles, joyas y armas adaptadas a la anatomía de las sirenas.

Esa relación llegó a su máximo apogeo en el Gran Bazar. Una estructura enterrada ciento veinte metros en el fango del estrecho de Gibraltar. Una gran telaraña de túneles, cuevas y grietas que atraviesan la tierra dejando ver ríos de lava en profundidades imposibles, brillando de forma fantasmagórica por las betas de piedra lunar, inalcanzables y prohibidas para toda criatura mágica.

La construcción, de dimensiones épicas, era empequeñecida en comparación con el vasto imperio Hispanii que se extendía bajo el suelo de gran parte de la península unos kilómetros al norte, pero al contrario que el extinto reino enano, abocado a la destrucción tras golpear una falla de magia natural, el Gran Bazar había permanecido imperturbable durante siglos hasta la actualidad, donde era considerado el lugar mágico más importante del hemisferio norte.

Sus entradas, siempre selladas y ocultas por diez escudos ilusorios, agresivos, pasivos y abiertamente hostiles con los humanos, eran la primera prueba que tenían que superar los magos para adentrarse en los túneles, la segunda era encontrar la puerta, un lugar invisible a simple vista, usando trucos de perspectiva y alguna ilusión. Por último quedaba el paso más importante, que los enanos te permitieran entrar. Las pruebas anteriores solo habían servido para dar una idea de cuan peligroso podías llegar a ser, pero eran los propios enanos los que debían darte acceso en última instancia.

Sin embargo, ese día, Regulus Black no tuvo que pasar las pruebas, iba de la mano de Prudence, una de las sacerdotisas, más importantes de la cultura de las sirenas, y a pesar de su naturaleza hibrida a causa de su madre humana, era incluso venerada en algunas tribus, especialmente en el clan que vivía en el Gran Bazar al considerarla una mentora del exterior más allá de los estereotipos que solían prosperar entre las lenguas enanas.

Entraron por una de las entradas más antiguas, en ningún momento Regulus se percató de que no había dado ni un solo paso antes de tener una docena de ojos y mirillas de ballestas y rifles persiguiéndole por donde fuera. Medidas extremas producto de la historia que había vivido aquella ciudad subterránea.

Tras la reconquista, los españoles, conociendo de forma un tanto confusa la existencia de dicha ciudad, intento sitiarla sin saber que guardaba en su interior, creyéndola un enclave estratégico de los musulmanes que planeaban una nueva invasión. Durante dos años la ciudad permaneció cerrada, al tercer año los enanos salieron como una marea imparable de sed de sangre, tres días después los campos se hallaban cubiertos de cuerpos y los Gorro Rojos campaban a sus anchas destrozando lo poco que quedaba con sus ataques de hambre.

Los muggle aprendieron a no acercarse a aquella zona, y los enanos se volvieron aún más paranoicos y violentos con los extraños que osasen profanar el umbral sin ser invitados. E incluso la presencia de Prudence no mermaba las fuerzas hostiles que vigilaban a Regulus. Nadie iba a provocar caos en su ciudad, y esa atmosfera inundaba cada rincón con una mezcla de seguridad y miedo paranoide insólita para cualquiera ajeno a la naturaleza enana.

Los túneles permanecían perfectos tras siglos de uso, las vetas naturales de minerales, pulidas minuciosamente, brillaban de forma cálida a la luz de las antorchas mágicas que reaccionaban a la magia ambiental y la que portaban de forma natural los magos y criaturas. La presencia de Regulus trastorno las luces que titilaron de forma errática unos segundos antes de comenzar a brillar de forma tenue.

—Tardan unos segundos en adaptarse a una magia extraña, aquí no suele venir ningún mago inglés, a pesar de su importancia los ingleses nunca le habéis prestado demasiada atención —explicó Prudence, oculta bajo telas sedosas para proteger su piel sensible del sol árido de Andalucía que brillaba con intensidad en el exterior.

—En Hogwarts nunca nos hablaron de este lugar —replicó Regulus con la mirada perdida en los cientos de intersecciones que conducían a miles de lugares desconocidos para él.

Avanzaron en silencio a través de un camino invisible que les hacía bajar por cuestas suaves construidas con precisión para evitar mayores esfuerzos en caso de transportar cargas de un lugar a otro, los enanos eran hábiles constructores e inventores y tras milenios evolucionando en ese duro entorno lo conocían como si fuera una extensión de su propio ser. Se murmuraba en ciertos círculos que habían llegado a crear tales maravillas bajo la corteza terrestre que seres inmisericordes los habían masacrados para ocuparlas y hacerlas rebosar de malicia, vileza y seres blasfemos y demoniacos.

Un nombre que se repetía continuamente como un eco de un antiguo temor que evocaba retazos de orgullo herido y asesinado por impías fuerzas: La corrupta Fagort. Aun visible en algunas cámaras secretas y abandonadas del antiguo imperio Hispanii. Una de las tantas leyendas que flotaban en el aire sin un orador discernible, como si el propio aire las trasportase hasta oídos deseosos de conocer secretos innombrables.

Regulus recordó como Prudence le contó años atrás un mito de las sirenas, versos que se transmitían de una sacerdotisa a otra, no para divulgarlo sino para que permaneciera vivo el recuerdo a la espera del momento propicio y la persona correcta, Prudence nunca le hizo demasiado caso, incluso se lo contó a Regulus sin permiso y era su secreto más íntimo, esa "traición" a los suyos que sellaba para siempre la unión que los mantenía atados mutuamente.

—Nadan en firmamento sin límites —comenzó a recitar sin darse cuenta, con la mirada perdida y andando de forma torpe hacia un cubículo que se habría en medio del túnel y que daba acceso a un puesto de avanzada donde algo reposaba con el olor a tabaco rezumando en el aire y el brillo de las brasas de una pipa ayudaba a ver los ojos cerrados del custodio, un mago de no más de veinte años —. Bajo y sobre constelaciones sin nombre —continuó en un murmullo mientras Prudence le observaba con curiosidad tras asegurarse de que no hubiera sirenas en la zona, quienes solían transitar aquellos pasillos gracias a algunos artilugios enanos —. En la quietud infinita aguardan en veladas pausadas en una danza sin fin, ante lejanas estrellas que bajo eterna oscuridad con la mano se pueden tomar.

—No deberías conocer ese cantar, muchacho —gruño el joven sin abrir los ojos, Regulus, saliendo de su ensimismamiento se dio cuenta de que se había adentrado en aquella abertura, socavada en roca como un pequeño puesto de un par de metros de profundidad, con el sitio justo para una silla y poco más. El joven mago se aclaró la garganta y con voz carraspeante se dirigió a Prudence, esta vez abriendo los ojos y mostrando un intenso rojo y un lechoso blanco que con la intensidad de un fuego fatuo la atravesaban, como si pudiera verle hasta el alma y sus pensamientos más íntimos — Deduzco que tu compañera no tuvo reparos en rebelarte el cantar al Culto perdido de la Diosa.

— ¿Cómo conoce usted dicho culto? —inquirió Prudence, pues ni ella misma había revelado a que hacía referencia ese canto. Una sonrisa socarrona y cansada, como si apenas le sorprendiera que le interrogasen por cosas que no debía saber, se extendió por el rostro de aquel mago. Dejando ver claramente una cicatriz que la oscuridad había dejado invisible hasta el momento, un corte ennegrecido, vertical y bajando desde la frente hasta el pómulo atravesando aquel ojo muerto.

—Me gusta leer —atajó el joven levantándose de su asiento y apagando la pipa en el proceso —Le aconsejo señorita Prudence, que guarde algunos secretos para sí misma —advirtió saliendo a la luminosidad del pasillo, las antorchas comenzaron a brillar con fuerza y casi amenazaban con prenderse de verdad. Su vestimenta delataba su origen enano, aunque el fuera mago debía tener buenos tratos con ellos. Prudence observo el blasón de un dragón de hierro en el antebrazo cubierto de tela.

—No sabía que los enanos permitiesen a los humanos formar parte de la escolta del alto circulo —espetó Prudence tentando al desconocido a revelar más de lo necesario, solo recibió una fría sonrisa de alguien que se había adelantado a su movimiento mucho antes de que a Prudence se le hubiese ocurrido.

— ¿Es usted inglés? —preguntó Regulus turbando por primera vez al joven.

—Canadiense —gruñó alzando una capucha para ocultar su rostro —. Ahora si me disculpan tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la entrada sur —zanjó alejándose a paso rápido por uno de los túneles que ascendían en espiral a la superficie.

— ¿Le conocías? —inquirió Prudence mientras seguían caminando hacia el mercado, observando como Regulus seguía mirando por encima del hombro con una expresión intranquila.

—Me ha recordado a alguien.

—Mortifago. Hace años que no vemos ninguno —tranquilizó Prudence sin mucho éxito.

—No verlos no los hace desaparecer. No lo sé, me ha recordado a Lucius —masculló entre dientes incomodo hablando del tema, aun avergonzándose de haber pertenecido a ese grupo de asesinos.

—Ven, te enseñare las piscinas —cortó Prudence cambiando de tema —. Los enanos construyeron grandes salas circulares para dejar a las Sirenas un lugar desde el cual entrar a los túneles con una concentración alta de humedad, así nuestra piel no se cuarte tan fácilmente. Aun siendo en parte humana, mi piel sigue siendo mucho más permeable y fina que la vuestra —explicaba quitándose la sedosa tela que cubría su rostro cuando notó una nota de frialdad en el ambiente y el aroma salado de una piscina, ya no necesitaba cubrirse.

—¿Cómo pueden construir semejantes maravillas sin usar magia?

—Si la usan. No del modo habitual, pero la usan. Al ser tan resistentes a la magia pueden llegar a moldearla como si fuera un metal más, si ves a algún alto mando notaras que lleva un símbolo de dragón, como el que llevaba nuestro "amigo" de antes, que brilla, es porque esta labrado en piedra lunar —contestó Prudence guiando a Regulus por los pasillos.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó con curiosidad Regulus, examinando las paredes y como estas iban alterándose gradualmente hasta configurar un extenso mural de diez centímetros de alto situado a una altura de metro y medio a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Había diferentes escenas, desde enanos escavando, hasta sirenas alzando las manos para estrechar las que le tendían los enanos.

—Su piel es impenetrable a los hechizos, podrías intentar matar a un enano con una maldición asesina y no conseguirías más que enfurecerle, deberías hacerle un corte con algo físico y lanzar un hechizo a esa zona concreta para poder herirlo. Por eso pueden manipular la piedra lunar como si fuera cualquier otro metal, e incluso la magia misma, recuerdo de niña ver a un enano atrapar un hechizo y forjarlo con un martillo plateado hasta crear un puñal de energía que podías coger con la mano como si tal cosa. Sus habilidades son asombrosas, pero claro, como ocurren con los elfos o los duendes, los humanos habéis ignorado estas capacidades azuzados por esa ignorancia que os caracteriza de creeros superiores al resto de razas.

—Lamentablemente tengo que admitir que yo pensé así durante mucho tiempo. Kreacher me abrió los ojos en ese aspecto. —murmuró Regulus con los ojos desenfocados, con recuerdos arrastrándolo al pasado.

—Y las sirenas no nos mantenemos atrás en cuestión de espectacularidad —afirmó Prudence con orgullo ignorando de forma intencionada los arrebatos nostálgicos de su pareja — ¿Te he contado alguna vez que podemos manipular el agua como los elementales del agua? —Regulus salió de sus ensoñaciones negando con la cabeza —Es una habilidad exclusiva de los cazadores de nuestra especie, solo si tienen más de un siglo de edad, viene con la edad supongo. Mi padre podía llegar a levantar muros de agua a diez metros de la superficie y arrastrarlos como si fuera un tsunami. Solo le vi hacerlo una vez para alejar unos balleneros pero aun esta vívido el recuerdo de mi niñez.

—Empiezo a pensar que los humanos están en lo más bajo de la pirámide —comentó Regulus parándose a contemplar un grabado de un ejército de enanos arrojando al mar a humanos a caballo para que las sirenas los arrastrasen al abismo.

—Según las leyendas que he recopilado a lo largo de mi vida, fuisteis precisamente los humanos los que originasteis al resto de criaturas mágicas. Los dioses os vieron crecer y multiplicaros y les impresionasteis. Os dieron el don de la magia, pero algunos dioses no estuvieron de acuerdo en que los humanos fueran perfectos para las hazañas que les esperarían y decidieron crear sus propias versiones, tomaron unos pocos hombres y los transmutaron según sus preferencias. Primigenios, enanos, elfos, Caenebraes, sirenas, goblins, gigantes, y algunas criaturas que es mejor no mencionar nunca. Todos con una única base, los humanos, y creados con unas necesidades especiales. Algunos dioses crearon a los enanos como maestros de las artes mágicas, seres que eran incapaces de utilizarla de forma natural y por eso se hicieron tan duchos en su manipulación artificial. Las sirenas, guardianas de los mares y lo que estos guardan. Los Caenebraes, líderes religiosos y guardianes de la propia humanidad, en aquel entonces os consideraban una especie frágil, ironías de la vida. Los elfos fueron puestos como paladines de las fuerzas naturales de los bosques y se volvieron codiciosos, por eso ahora no miden más de dos palmos.

—Todas las criaturas tienen un propósito… menos los humanos —Regulus frunció el ceño al pensar en la historia que le contaba Prudence.

—Los dioses se guardaron vuestro propósito hasta que estuvierais listos. Las leyendas hablan de una gran guerra contra algo que supera todo lo imaginable, que incluso los dioses temen desde hace eones, desde el principio del tiempo. Que avanza y devora a su paso como si fuera una plaga por todo el universo. Pero claro eso es leyenda —tranquilizó Prudence agarrándole suavemente del hombro y llevándole hasta una entrada pobremente iluminada.

—Toda leyenda tiene una base real —susurró Regulus cruzando el umbral y quedándose anonadado. Una caverna natural se extendía durante cien metros en una bóveda imperfecta cubierta de musgo blanco fluorescente, era la única iluminación de la cámara que apenas contaba con un par de metros de piedra seca, el resto estaba inundado o cubierto de maquinaria increíblemente silenciosa que bombeaba vapor continuamente, sobrecargando el aire. Regulus se sintió como si respirase a través de una toalla empapada. La superficie del lago que se extendía en calma ante él, brillaba como un campo de estrellas producto de los reflejos del musgo del techo.

—Sabias palabras para provenir de un humano —interrumpió una voz aguda y artificial, como si cada silaba que pronunciase fuera resultado de un terrible esfuerzo. Regulus miró entre la pesada bruma y vio aparecer un tritón, a diferencia de Prudence su piel brillaba incluso en la penumbra a causa de la coraza impermeable de media docena de capas de escamas brillantes. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una densa coleta que se inclinaba hacia atrás levemente, simulando una aleta de tiburón. Tenía los ojos azules, matizados por motas verde turquesa.

—Regulus, te presentó a Strandam. Es un cazador, de los mejores que he conocido. En una ocasión alcanzó a un leopardo marino en la costa oriental de la Antártida durante un viaje que hicimos juntos. El leopardo le devolvió la jugada con un mordisco que le destrozo las aletas del pie izquierdo —explicó mientras Strandam mostraba las cicatrices donde antes había una fina membrana que le permitía maniobrar —Aun con todo logró sacar a pulso al leopardo y arrastrarlo tres kilómetros para dar de comer a unos enanos que se habían adentrado demasiado y se habían acabado perdiendo.

—Buenos tiempos, ahora no podemos pasear libremente, demasiados puestos humanos. ¿Qué buscaran tan desesperadamente? —se preguntó el tritón demostrando una vez más que hablaba una lengua que le era desagradable, pero que por cortesía no abandonaba.

—Llevan décadas extendiéndose por terreno que antes no habían pisado —corroboró Prudence con una mueca de curiosidad por lo que tramaban los muggle. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Regulus con una sonrisa —Tenías curiosidad por nuestra gente. Pregunta lo que quieras y Strandam te contestara.

—¿Qué hay de cierto en las leyendas? Quiero decir, ¿cazáis humanos? —preguntó con la máxima delicadeza posible ante una pregunta que a él le resultaría ultrajante. Pero el tritón le sorprendió con una risotada que le hirió los oídos por la agudeza del tono.

—Espera un segundo —contestó rápidamente Strandam sacando de una bolsa de piel un aparato cilíndrico y ovalado, con una especie de rombo de metal en el interior. Parecía un collar muy grueso con una máscara. Y así era, el tritón se colocó aquel artilugio alrededor del cuello colocando el rombo en la cara y tapándole boca y nariz. Hubo un siseo, seguido de un burbujeo — ¿Mejor? —inquirió Strandam con su voz completamente alterada, más suave y armoniosa, como un canto dulce. Regulus le observó sorprendido y Prudence se adelantó a responderle.

—Es uno de los inventos enanos, nuestras voces… bueno, las voces de las sirenas no están hechas para transmitirse en el aire, necesitan un medio más denso. Los enanos construyeron estos collares para que, cuando permaneciéramos en tierra pudiéramos hablar con libertad, inundaban nuestros pulmones de agua que se mantenía oxigenada mediante una diminuta bomba de aire, de esa forma podemos hablar con nuestra verdadera voz, también hay un poco de ilusión mágica en el metal para que el sonido se transmita tal cual y no cambie de todo al salir del agua. Llevo su tiempo diseñarlo, creo que tardaron tres décadas en finalizarlo, y de eso hace ya unos cuantos milenios —explicó brevemente antes de dejar proseguir a su compañero.

—Si te lo preguntas por las obras de Homero te aseguro que no arrastramos barcos a las profundidades. Fueron súcubos en su mayor parte, no todos tienen forma de murciélago. Algunos adoptan otras formas más atractivas y muchos fueron los que se alimentaron de humanos durante las guerras troyanas. Y nunca hemos cazado humanos, salvo que nos invadieran o amenazasen con hostilidades hacia los nuestros o hacia los enanos —respondió el tritón con solemnidad —Siempre nos ha resultado gracioso como los humanos habéis creado quimeras donde nunca las hubo, sin atreveros a miraros al espejo donde reflejabais todo lo que os aterraba. Mi padre acudió a la reunión que los magos organizasteis para estipular el secreto y omitir a los muggles del mundo real. No se sorprendió comprobar que los magos consideraban al resto del "selecto" grupo de criaturas que invitaron, poco más que bestias con cierto raciocinio. Mi padre se rio en la cara del organizador cuando casi acusa de equino a un centauro. Ambas especies se fueron sin más tras aquella falta de respeto. Las sirenas nunca hemos matado a ningún humano por deporte o diversión. No debes preocuparte por tu vida en este lugar, hay más peligros en tus ciudades que aquí abajo.

—Desde que conocí a Prudence he descubierto que he vivido una mentira, pero ver que no es algo nuevo… Supongo que por eso no os importa acudir a ninguna audiencia

—¿Con qué fin? En la última reunión, a la que Prudence acudió por cierto, nos posicionaron al lado de los trols. Hablamos de seres cuanto menos, bestiales en todos los sentidos del término. Los dioses los crearon como un reflejo oscuro del hombre, estoy seguro. Nos ignoraron por completo, y hace unos años mi hijo trató de pedir permiso al ministerio Ingles para tratar con… ¿cómo se llamaba? Los muggles lo llaman Neesie… No lo recuerdo ahora mismo, pero mi hijo quería sacar a la criatura antes de que la matasen o peor, la capturasen —se detuvo un segundo y sus ojos chispearon con furia — Regresó siete días después, con marcas de ataduras en el cuello y las manos. Por lo visto la audiencia no fue tal y como previó y querían encarcelarlo como un animal. Durante dos días completos lo dejaron tirado, maniatado, en una celda al sol. De no ser por un tal Arthur no podría haber escapado. Al regresar estuvo tres semanas gritando en sueños, dolores, dolores. Siempre repetía lo mismo. Tanto su madre como yo y el resto de la comunidad pensamos que recordaba las torturas, pero…

—Dolores Umbridge —sentenció con mala cara Regulus —la conozco, ayudaba demasiadas veces a los mortifagos.

—En efecto —masticó Strandam con aflicción —tardó muchos años en recuperarse, ya no sale a la superficie, nunca.

—Es una mujer cruel, siempre ha mantenido que todo ser y criatura que no sea estrictamente humano no merece ninguna clase de derecho, y si multitud de castigos por, simplemente, existir —murmuró Regulus con repugnancia.

—¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada? —interrumpió Prudence mirando con preocupación a su amigo. El tritón le devolvió la mirada.

—Como bien ha dicho tu pareja, esa bruja trabaja para los mortifagos. No queríamos que intervinieras en esos círculos si podíamos evitarlo. El chico estará bien, no necesitamos más dolor —respondió Strandam

— ¿Existe alguna manera de que pueda vivir con vosotros un tiempo? — preguntó Regulus de improviso —ambos, sirena y tritón, le observaron sin entender que pretendía el mago — Quiero ayudar al muchacho si esta en mi mano, han sido los míos los que han hecho todo el daño, es justo que sea yo el que le ayude —las palabras llevaban tanta sinceridad que Strandam se quitó el artilugio enano de la cara para contestarle.

—Serás bienvenido entre los nuestros, Regulus Black. Da un paso al frente y deja que la Diosa te lleve donde quieres llegar —dijo el tritón con el tono más suave que pudo forzar a causa de la ausencia de líquido que atenuase la agudeza de sus palabras.

—Bienvenido al clan, mi amado mago —añadió Prudence posando sus manos frías y húmedas en el cuello de Regulus mientras le besaba. Notó algo ardiente en el interior de su garganta, como si la sangre se le acumulase donde Prudence colocó sus palmas. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Regulus no pudo evitar toser violentamente hasta que la sirena se alejó un par de pasos, dejando que Black se percatase del cambio.

Se llevó los dedos al cuello y sintió un cosquilleo, donde antes había piel ahora cientos de aberturas cubiertas de un vello esponjoso cubrían todo el cuello.

—Durara lo que tú desees que dure —aclaró Prudence mientras le tendía la mano a Regulus y le guiaba al agua.

—Una vida podría parecerme tan escasa para lo que deseo.

—Una llama que brilla con el doble de intensidad dura la mitad de tiempo. No pienses en tu vida como algo efímero sino en lo que puedes cambiar en ese tiempo que se te ha otorgado —dijo Strandam con tono paternal.

Con esas últimas palabras, Regulus abandonaba el mundo terrestre y se adentraba en uno que prometía más luz, aun estando en tinieblas. Así Regulus dejaba atrás el pasado y se imbuía del futuro incierto que se le concedía feliz por primera vez desde que acudió en su infancia a Hogwarts esperando unir de nuevo a una familia rota, y con esa misma mentalidad volvía a adentrarse en terreno desconocido. Para curar un alma rota, o tal vez, si se le permitía, serían dos las almas a curar.

Pues el perdón no se pide ni se da. Se gana.


End file.
